MikeJ
Mike J is a sexy beast and is the creator of Shameful Sequels. Before that came about, Mike used to post blogs on TGWTG.com as a sock puppet named "The Sock". In this persona, he had a gruff voice and reviewed many different things such as movies and shows like "Denver the Last Dinosaur". After ditching the persona and losing to Bennett The Sage in the first Best of Blogs contest, he reinvented himself as a reviewer of bad sequels. This earned him many Best of Blogs and a spot on the site. As for the sock? Well, eventually the sock puppet has shown up in several videos. Notably the Ask That Guy With the Glasses contest and various episodes of his show. Other Projects Mike's other projects include videos where he created a mock history of the United Kingdom and another series where he is just on film. No one can say what else he'll do. Specials *A Brief History of Britain: Food (October 9th, 2009) *Mike On Film: Matrix Reloaded (October 10th, 2009) *Yeah (Come On) Music Video (October 18th, 2009) *The 12 Days of Geekmas (December 28th, 2009) *The Angry Video Game Sock (March 18th, 2010) *The Sock Would SO do her (March 20th, 2010) *Top 10 Movie Soundtrack Themes (March 31st, 2010) *My Red Ball Music Video {April 30th, 2010) *iPad review (June 11th, 2010) *Mike Eats...Dog Poo (August 20th, 2010) *A Brief History of Britain: Television (September 1st, 2010) *The Night Before Sockmas (December 24th, 2010) *MikeJ And Guru Larry Bloopers (January 28th, 2011) *Top 5 Movies They Should Never Remake (March 18th, 2011) *MikeJ Ponders the 3D TV (April 6th, 2011) *Top 5 Movies They SHOULD Remake (May 4th, 2011) *English to American (June 10th, 2011) *The BBQ Song (July 27th, 2011) *Waiting for Arkham City (October 11th, 2011) *A Brief History of Britain: Christmas (December 23rd, 2011) *Gaming in Real Life - Resident Evil and Skyrim (May 16th, 2012) *NerdQuest Teaser Trailer (July 28th, 2012) *Garth Marenghi's Darkplace Retrospective (January 23rd. 2013) *NerdQuest Trailer (January 30th, 2013) *Internet Dating and Me Trailer (July 5th, 2013) *The Sock Tries Internet Dating Ep. 1 (November 29th, 2013) *NerdQuest DVD Trailer (January 21st, 2014) *NerdQuest Competition and Trailer 2 (February 5th, 2014) *APPitude: Life After Flappy Birds (March 2nd, 2014) *APPitude: Sonic Dash (March 8th, 2014) *APPitude: A New Addiction (March 15th, 2014) *Noob Attempts - Battlefield 4 (May 1st, 2014) *Noob Attempts - Minecraft Hunger Games 1 (June 7th, 2014) *Boy vs Girl Food Challenges (July 20th, 2014) *Boy vs Girl Challenges (August 9th, 2014) *NerdQuest Coming to Channel Awesome (November 28th, 2014) *NerdQuest Part 1 (December 1st, 2014) *NerdQuest Part 2 (December 2nd, 2014) *NerdQuest Part 3 (December 3rd, 2014) *NerdQuest Part 4 (December 4th, 2014) *NerdQuest Part 5 (December 5th, 2014) *NerdQuest Part 6 (December 6th, 2014) *NerdQuest Part 7 (December 7th, 2014) *NerdQuest Part 8 (December 8th, 2014) *Boy vs Girl Blind Baby Food Challenge (January 8th, 2015) *Boy vs Girl Baby Food Face Off (January 12th, 2015) *Responding to YouTube Comments (January 30th, 2015) *Boys vs Girls Oscars Challenge (February 22nd, 2015) *Boys vs Girls Oscars Challenge Results (February 23rd, 2015) *Responding to YouTube Comments Ep. 2 (March 20th, 2015) Links MikeJ at Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:TGWTG